Fan:Huckmon (DCS)
Huckmon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Huckmon is the fourteenth and final recruit of the Guardian Knights whose Mega form is Jesmon himself. He is the main Digimon protagonist of DigiPast Chronicles. Description Huckmon was originally very short-tempered Digimon who wished for more adventurous life. His wish somewhat became true when Gankoomon recruited him to the Guardian Knights. Rigorous training, threat of the Seven Great Demon Lords and other hardships, however, turned him into a wise and powerful Digimon whose destiny came to be a guide to those who would protect the Digital World after the Guardian Knights as well as a symbol of hope. Attacks *'Fif Slash': Cuts the opponent to pieces with its sturdy claws. *'Teen Ram': Rotates its body like a drill and thrusts it into the opponent. *'Baby Flame': Spews flaming breath from its mouth which can be used as a diversion. Appearances DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, Huckmon was living in an unknown village and was strictly forbidden from ever leaving it. He, however did leave the village when he wished for more exciting life. He was interrupted by the two Sistermon sisters who had come to take him where he was meant to be taken: to a place where he had been planned to be sent ever since he was born: the Temple of the Guardian Knights. He was there trained mostly by Gankoomon and slowly learned to let go of his short temperament. After four years of training, he finally got a big fight when he and the other Guardian Knight challenged the Great Demon Lords. He managed to establish a connection with Yggdrasil to activate Digivolution to give every Knight enough power to win the battle. After the Great Demon Lords are defeated and their Digi-Eggs sealed away, other member either transcend or are reborn without any memories of their past. Huckmon, however, is instructed to remember his past, because his quest is not yet over. In the Arc 2, set in 1995–2000, Huckmon was hunting Dark Spores which were left behind by the Great Demon Lords. The Spores made Digimon evil or more violent, leaving destroying the victims almost an only option. He found two of his former Guardian Knight comrades reborn as Veedramon and Dorumon. Dorumon was originally reluctant to fight until losing some of his friends in a fight against the species of Diablomon, a dangerous Virus/Digimon hybrid. After Diablomon was finally defeated, Huckmon and Veedramon left to find other reincarnations of the Guardian Knights while Dorumon went for search for fellow surviving carriers of X-Antibody. In the Arc 3, set in 2003–2024, Huckmon had communicated with Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov several times and established a method for them to communicate with the Digital Agents to prepare for the dark future that Apocalymon's existence has ensured for both worlds. He found the Digi-Eggs of Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon which had been missing for a long time. He brought them to the Digital Agents and they were later joined the Digi-Eggs of other future partners of the DigiDestined. In 2007, Huckmon traveled into the future and ensured several events during the era of the DigiDestined. He stopped his time traveling into year 2019 when he met Kudamon and Wizarmon. They found the Digi-Egg of Guilmon and ensured its future as well. In 2024, Huckmon had ensured that the Digimon Tamers would have a way to defeat D-Reaper and then he left his physical life behind by transcending into the Worlds of Dreams. Other forms Trivia This version of Huckmon (Hackmon in English dub) is the only Digimon protagonist who is not based on any of its real-life anime counterparts. Huckmon in Digimon Adventure tri. was not revealed before its release, and the Cinematic Sagas version of Huckmon was revealed before that. Category:Fan Digimon